


BE Story Club: Captain Erza's Pirate Life

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic Pirates Life, Erza runs a pirate crew, but when she comes across some cursed treasure she starts to experience some strange occurrences.





	BE Story Club: Captain Erza's Pirate Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another BE Story Club adaptation, this time of Pirates Life**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

On the high seas a group of female pirates led by their Captain Erza Scarlet took down another ship and plundered its loot.

“Excellent work ladies.” Erza smirked looking through the treasure.

“Captain Scarlet.” Three of Erza’s crew walked up.

They were three girls, Lucy, Yukino and Lisanna, all pretty and with cute bodies.

“We found something-.” Lucy said.

“We think you-.” Yukino added.

“Should see.” Lisanna finished up.

“I’ve told you not to talk like that.” Erza sighed “It’s annoying.”

“Sorry captain.” The frowned.

“It’s fine, so what’s the scoop?” she asked.

“This.” Lucy showed Erza a medallion they found in the treasure.

“A nice piece of booty.’ Erza looked at it, running her fingers over the gold.

“It’s cursed Captain!” Lucy pointed at a book “See.”

“Is that all, come with me.” Erza took the girls to her captain’s quarters and opened a large cabinet full of curios and treasures “You see girls these are all the cursed items we’ve picked up over the years, we’ve been sailing safe and sound, there’s no such thing as a curse.”

“Wow Captain it looks like you robbed a witch doctor.” Yukino said.

“Seventeen actually.” Erza laughed “No go on back to sorting.”

The crew checked out the treasure and after that turned in for the night, but before Erza could catch much sleep she was awoken by Kagura, her first mate, and told they had encountered another ship ripe for looting. Without much trouble they eliminated the other crew and started to take their new treasure.

“Have you found anything Kagura?” Erza asked as the two checked the cargo hold.

“Yes here.” The girl opened a chest “Doubloons, and a chest full!”

“That does it for sure!” Erza smiled picking up and letting the coins fall through her fingers “We’re going into town…HA!”

“Something wrong Captain?” Kagura asked.

“Just a hot flash.” Erza walked off towards her ship on wobbly legs, her body feeling strange and tingly “Keep the crew working, I’m going to lie down.”

“Yes Captain.”

Erza got back to her cabin, her body sweating.

“UGH!” she groaned ripping her loose top open “What is this?! Fuck it who cares! OHHH!”

She started to furiously masturbate, jamming her fingers into her pussy. Her fingers scratched her walls and made her moan as another hand rubbed and squeezed her breasts. As Erza masturbated she felt more pressure on her chest and once she climaxed and opened her eyes she saw that her breasts had grown, swollen larger.

“Where the hell did these come from?” she cupped her now sizable bust and moaned at the sensitivity “Well if it’s a dream…it’s a good one.”

Erza got up and checked out her reflection, her busty body looking good.

“They’re real all right but where did they come from?” she wondered before noticing the glint of the medallion on her desk “That’s just silly, there’s no such thing as curses…but if so why now and not when I wore it?”

***KNOCK KNOCK***

“Crap.” Erza hissed when someone knocked on her door.

She quickly jumped into bed and covered herself with a sheet.

“Come in.” she called.

“Is everything alright Captain?” Kagura came in.

“Just fine.” Erza nodded “What is it?”

“We’re still waiting for a heading.” She said.

“Set course for the nearest free island.” Erza told her “We need some leisure time.”

* * *

 

**Later**

After a day or two of uneventful sailing the crew arrived in a small island port city. Erza’s clothes were a bit tighter due to her growth, the medallion bouncing on her bountiful bosom.

“Hey does the Captain seem a little…different to you?” Lisanna asked.

“You mean her breasts, right?” Yukino said.

“They’re bigger for sure.” Lucy nodded.

“Miss Kagura inform the crew their Captain’s breasts are none of their concern.” Erza sighed.

“The Captain says-.” Kagura started.

“Aye, Aye we got it.” The trio rolled their eyes.

“Now you girls be on your best behavior I’m going to meet an old friend.” Erza walked off.

Erza left her crew and went to a lonely dark beach on the back side of an island, finding her bearings she headed into a small straw hut lit only by a few candles.

“Scarlet, I’ve been wondering when you’d show up round here again.” A smooth voice said.

Sitting by the candle light was a gorgeous woman with long black hair, huge breasts and a sexy tanned look.

“Minerva.” Erza sighed “I need your help.”

“I can see that.” She smirked looking at Erza’s bust “Looks like you finally blossomed into a woman.”

“What can you tell me about this?” Erza ignored the joke and showed her the medallion.

“You finally believe in magic?” Minerva smirked.

“Just making sure to check all avenues.” Erza said.

“Well you’re messing with some bad magic, girl.” Minerva told her.

“You’ve seen this before?” Erza raised an eyebrow.

“Where do you think I got these from?” Minerva patted her massive watermelon sized tits.

“Are mine going to get that big?” Erza asked nervously.

“Depends if you stay out of trouble.” Minerva told her “The curse is from two nasty beings, one of Justice and one of Mischief, whenever you snatch what ain’t yours the curse effects your body.”

“So every time I steal my tits are gonna grow?” Erza asked “But I’m a pirate stealing is my job!”

“Bad luck I’m afraid.” Minerva shrugged “At least you found out before you got as big as me.”

“But I can’t just not be a pirate!” Erza groaned “How do I stop it?”

“I don’t have all the answers.” Minerva said “And taking it off won’t do nothing.”

“And what about the way it…feels.” Erza blushed.

“A curse doesn’t have to be bad.” Minerva smirked a bit.

“Hmph.” Erza put her pirate hat back on “I don’t know why I thought you could help me.”

“I can only show you the road.” Minerva said as Erza started to leave “You have to choose to walk it.”

“Right thanks for nothing-OHH!” Erza suddenly stopped at the door and moaned grabbing her stomach “Oh god it’s happening again!”

Minerva watched as Erza moaned, falling to the floor and rubbing her womanhood through her pantaloons.

“I thought you said it would only happen when I stole?” Erza panted, her top having burst open from her breasts.

“Must have been your crew.” Minerva said “They are a Captain’s responsibility after all.”

“Damn it all.” Erza groaned “Umm…do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

“Sure thing doll.” Minerva smirked.

After getting a checkered cloth to cover her bust Erza headed to the bar to find her crew.

“Ladies.” Erza stood before them.

“I knew it her bosom is bewitched.” Yukino pointed out Erza’s bust.

“Yes I seem to be cursed.” Erza sighed “Miss Kagura I expect you to inform the rest of the crew.”

“Aye Captain.”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about so long as we don’t steal anything I’ll be fine.” Erza smiled.

“But…we’re pirates.” Lisanna blinked.

“I’m aware of that.” Erza rolled her eyes “Which brings me to my next question, what have you all been up to?”

“Playing dice.” Kagura said “The others were shopping.”

“Did you…cheat?” Erza growled.

“Yes, you gave me the dice to do so.” Kagura nodded.

“Okay so gambling is out.” Erza poked her coconuts “We’ve gotta find a way to break this curse, it’s a threat to our livelihood.”

“We could look it up.” Lucy suggested.

“And figure out where it came from.” Yukino added.

“And find a way to break it.” Lisanna smiled.

“Smart enough.” Erza said “Return to the ship and-HA-not…now! Where did you say the rest of the crew was?”

“The marketplace.” Kagura told her.

“Kagura follow me, the three of you go get the rest of the crew and bring them back to the ship.” Erza panted.

Erza went into an alley and had Kagura stand guard while she grew.

“OH! OH GOD YESSS!!” Erza moaned as her breasts finally climaxed at the size of large watermelons “Okay…you can turn around now.”

Kagura helped Erza stand, the captain still panting.

“At this rate I’m going to develop a case of Kleptomania.” Erza laughed a bit.

“You mean an even bigger one?” Kagura smirked.

Erza snorted a bit “You know I thought they’d feel heavier, I mean they’re still in the way but it could be worse. Still this is the dumbest curse ever, who’d think to make them this big. For now we need to get the crew and myself away from temptation, let’s head to the ship and cast off ASAP.”

* * *

 

**Later**

Erza explained the situation to her crew, they weren’t thrilled about being unable to pillage and were rather interested in her breasts, what little information she’d give them. They managed to find a lead on a way to stop the curse, returning the medallion to it’s rightful home, but it was going to be a bit to get there.

“AHH OHHH AHH!” Erza moaned as her chest jiggled larger, she quickly stomped out, her barrel sized bust swaying around “What did you do?!”

“She stole my hairbrush!” Lucy complained.

“I did not!” Lisanna whined.

“Borrowing without asking is the same thing!” Yukino said “Sides it was mine to begin with!”

“I swear I’m gonna throw you three overboard.” Erza groaned stomping back to her room.

Things weren’t going great, but Erza understood that they could be worse, morale was down from a lack of action and she was getting stressed out but by the end of the week they were at the target island.

“We’ll be on shore within an hour.” Kagura told her.

“Good.” Erza was trying to get a red sheet over her bust “Help me out with this would you.”

Kagura assisted Erza with making a sort of top

 “Where did you get this material?” she asked.

“Let’s just say tell the crew not to damage the sails.” Erza chuckled.

“The backup sails…really?” Kagura sighed.

It was that or my bedsheets and I can’t get a good night’s sleep without those.” Erza pouted “Now get a landing party ready I want to go as soon as we can.”

The crew readied up, Erza, Kagura and the trio of Lucy, Yukino and Lisanna would be going ashore.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to navigate?” Kagura asked.

“I’ve been captain long enough to read a map.” Erza rolled her eyes and led the team into the jungles ahead.

Of course, a few hours into the trek is started to rain and the party was lost.

“So how lost are we?” Lucy asked.

“Very.” Lisanna responded.

“I think I remember that tree.” Yukino hummed.

“We’re not lost!” Erza groaned “Clearly this map was made by someone with no idea of scale!”

“I can navigate if you’d like.” Kagura suggested.

“Fine.” Erza threw the map at her “See if you can do any better.”

“That way.” Kagura pointed back.

“This proves nothing.” Erza huffed.

The crew followed Kagura’s directions and started making headway in the jungle.

“You know I’m thinking after this I might want to change my pirate name.” Erza hummed

“You don’t say.” Kagura mumbled reading the map.

“I just mean isn’t the name Scarlet the red rather redundant?” Erza said.

“You could be Scarlet the Buxom.” Yukino suggested.

“Or Scarlet the busty.” Lisanna pondered.

“Scarlet the Bouncy!” Lucy threw in her idea.

“I get it I’ve got breasts the size of a small life raft.” Erza glared “The next person who makes a crack about my tits will be on barnacle duty for the next year.”

“Are they really that bad?” Kagura asked.

“Truthfully they’re sensational in every sense of the word. But I’d never be taken seriously as a pirate again.” Erza sighed.

“We’ve never really been taken seriously.” Lucy told her.

“And it’s usually worked to our advantage.” Lisanna shrugged.

“You’re a bit like a trojan horse.” Yukino said “except without all the little men in your chest.”

“They would make for a good diversion.” Erza looked at her breast “Wait what am I saying, when I choose a course of action I stick to it.”

Erza walked forward with determination “I don’t want this trip to be a bust…no pun intended. I came all this way and I’d need a damn good reason to change my mind now.”

The party pushed through one last tree line and came to the mark on the map, but even they weren’t expecting a huge ancient city of gold.

“Well that’ll do.” Erza gulped “What’s the map call this place?”

“Umm…El Dorado.” Kagura read the map “What are your orders captain?”

“Haa…” Erza sighed a bit.

* * *

 

**A Few months later**

“It’s another trade ship captain.” Kagura said looking through her spyglass.

“When will they learn who owns these seas.” Erza laid back and looked at the golden rings on her fingers, her massive breasts smothering her body up to the knees.

“What do you say captain, have we got enough?” Kagura asked helping Erza stand.

“I’ve said it time and again.” Erza smirked “There’s no such thing as too much treasure.”

The trio came over and helped Erza started to put her sail like top on.

“Do you think they’ll just stare this time?” Lucy, whose cursed anklet had made her grow a small belly like a pregnant woman asked.

“Maybe they’ll just hand over everything of value like last time.” Lisanna, who now had a breast growing medallion and some serious hooters, said.

“I hope not that’s be boring.” Yukino, the one with bracelets that gifted her a serious booty, added.

“Only one way to find out.” Erza smirked “Hoist the colors, and take everything!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
